


The Wedding

by kittensoo



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittensoo/pseuds/kittensoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pernikahan Rachel Berry. Tentang siapa yang bahagia dan tentang siapa yang terluka. Future-Fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding

**The Wedding**

Noah Puckerman memandang kertas undangan yang baru saja ia ambil dari kotak pos-nya dengan tatapan hampa. Ia terus memandang kertas tersebut tanpa membukanya dan membacanya. Untuk sesaat ia tak merasakan apa pun, atau untuk lebih tepatnya, tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan.

Dan setelah memandang kertas tersebut dengan lama, perasaan itu kemudian memukulnya keras, menamparnya tepat di pipi. Hatinya tiba-tiba terasa teriris oleh silet yang sangat tajam. Ia tak pernah merasa seperti itu dalam hidupnya, atau pun mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Tak terasa tangannya mulai meremas kertas tebal tersebut.

Ia sudah hampir beberapa tahun tak bertemu dengan gadis itu, tapi kenapa ia bisa merasa seperti ini?

Ia tak mendengar langkah lembut Quinn Fabray dibelakangnya. Tak merasakan mata Quinn memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Ia mulai kehilangan fokus.

"Apa itu?"

Suara Quinn menyadarkannya dari pikiran yang dalam, ia berbalik dan semua perasaan yang dirasakannya tadi perlahan tak terlihat lagi di raut wajahnya. Ia pun memasang senyum palsu, yang tak biasanya ia gunakan.

"Undangan Pernikahan," jawabnya, masih tersenyum untuk menyembunyikan perasaan aneh yang masih dirasakannya.

"Dari siapa?" Quinn memandang kertas yang sudah diremasnya dengan penasaran.

Ia menarik nafas dan menjawab, "Rachel Berry,"

* * *

Rachel Berry tidak pernah berpikir untuk kembali lagi ke kota asalnya, tempat kelahirannya, Ohio. Ia menganggap bahwa semua yang ada di Ohio, hanyalah bagian dari masa lalunya. Ingatan masa lalu yang perlahan akan mulai menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu.

Ternyata ia salah.

Semua ingatan-ingatan masa lalu-nya di tempat itu, masih ada di di otaknya dengan jelas. Ketika ia ingin melupakan ingatan-ingatan tersebut untuk memulai hidup baru, ingatan tersebut justru semakin kuat menggenggamnya.

Dan ketika ia berada di tempat dimana ia berada sekarang, Ohio, Ingatan itu terus menerus datang kembali, gambaran-gambaran ketika ia mengikuti audisi untuk masuk ke New Direction, ketika memenangkan kejuaraan Sectional, ketika kalah dalam juaraan Regional, ketika anak-anak dari Vocal Adrenaline melemparinya dengan telur.

Ketika ia berpacaran dengan Jesse StJames.

Ketika ia berpacaran dengan Finn Hudson.

Ketika Ia berpacaran dengan Noah Puckerman.

Semuanya masih diingatnya dengan jelas, seakan semua kejadian itu baru terjadi kemarin.

Terkadang ia memandang dirinya sendiri di cermin, dan yang terlintas di pikirannya bukanlah pikiran saat ia masih SMA, ketika ia masih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan menjadi bintang besar. Kini yang ada dipikirannya adalah, apakah ia masih Rachel Berry yang dulu? Yang berambisi besar, percaya diri, dan akan melakukan apa pun untuk mencapai yang terbaik untuk dirinya?

Rasanya gadis remaja yang dulu itu sudah hilang. Digantikan oleh seorang wanita dewasa yang tak tahu dimana ia harus memijakkan kakinya.

Sebenarnya, semua yang ia inginkan sudah terwujud. Menjadi bintang Broadway yang terkenal? Ia Rachel Berry, wanita yang dipuji di koran-koran atas peran-perannya, tidak hanya di New York, tapi di seluruh penjuru negeri. Memiliki keluarga yang bahagia? Ia sudah mempunyai keluarga yang sangat bahagia sejak ia kecil. Pasangan hidup yang baik? Tinggal selangkah lagi dan hal tersebut akan terwujud. Bahkan, ketika saat ini ia sedang berada di kamarnya, memandang refleksi dirinya di cermin dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya, calon pasangan hidupnya, lelaki yang saat ini sudah menjadi tunangannya selama setahun, berada di ruang keluarga, berbincang dan tertawa bersama kedua ayahnya.

Tapi, kenapa serasa masih ada yang kurang?

Kenapa ia tidak bisa mensyukuri semua yang telah ia dapatkan?

Ia meletakkan sisir yang dari tadi digenggamnya kuat ke atas meja rias dan memandang ke kamarnya yang dulu. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke lantai bawah. Ia bergabung dengan para lelaki yang sedang berbincang-bincang, ikut tertawa meskipun tawa itu tidak terasa tulus dari hatinya.

* * *

Besok adalah hari saat pernikahan itu diadakan. Jarak antara New Jersey, tempat tinggal Puck sekarang, dan Ohio lebih dari 560 Mil, jadi ia dan Quinn melalui perjalanan yang cukup panjang. Mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan kereta api sebagai media perjalanan.

Ia memandang Quinn yang sedang tertidur disampingnya, mengingat-ngingat bagaimana seharusnya ia mencintai wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya itu. Quinn adalah wanita tanpa cacat, ia cantik, manis, dan seorang istri yang baik, tapi masih saja, ia merasa ada yang kurang dari kehidupannya. Bukankah itu sifat alami manusia? Tidak pernah puas?

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, memandang pemandangan kota malam yang mereka lintasi, pemandangan yang hampir sama ketika ia pergi ke New Jersey. Quinn menyusulnya ke sana.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat saat-saat SMA, saat ia berkencan dengan Rachel Berry. Saat-saat itu, dengan cara yang aneh, sangan berkesan baginya. Meskipun saat itu, ia pikir ia tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai gadis remaja itu. Ia bahkan terbiasa menyiram wajah Rachel dengan slushie.

Ia sendiri terkejut ketika ia sadar bahwa ia mengetahui hal-hal kecil tentang Rachel Berry. Seperti kenyataan bahwa ia mengetahui rasa Slushie favorit Rachel. Ia sampai sekarang masih mengingat nama julukan yang diberikan pada mereka saat mereka masih bersama. Puckelberry. Entah kenapa nama itu dulu justru mengingatkannya pada hal-hal terlarang.

Dan kemudian ia teringat lagi bahwa gadis yang ada dipikirannya sekarang, sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Perasaan terluka itu kembali lagi. Ia tak mempercayai hal yang sedang dirasakannya saat itu.

Noah Puckerman, seorang pria yang suka mempermainkan wanita, bisa merasa patah hati.

* * *

Rachel memandang lagi dirinya di cermin. Saat itu, ia menggunakan sebuah gaun berwarna putih, gaun pernikahan. Matanya menatap kalung yang digunakannya saat itu. Kalung pemberian dari seseorang berada di ruangan lain, mempersiapkan diri dengan jas hitamnya.

Entah kenapa, perasaan bersalah terasa semakin kuat saat ia menggunakan kalung tersebut. Selalu ada yang salah. Ia merasa ingin lari dari gedung itu. Ia mencoba mengangkat kakinya, tapi kaki-kaki cantik itu sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Ia mendengar ketukan dari pintu. Ia langsung tahu dari ketukan itu siapa yang berada dibalik pintu. Salah satu Ayahnya. Ah, mungkin ia tinggal bersama mereka terlalu lama.

Pintu itu terbuka perlahan, dan benar saja, salah satu sosok ayahnya muncul di permukaan pintu. Rachel dapat melihatnya dari cermin. Ia berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa, Ayah?" tanyanya lembut.

Ayahnya hanya diam terpaku.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini, Sayang," kata ayahnya. Rachel tersenyum lagi.

"Bukankah aku selalu cantik?" kata Rachel. Ia berusaha terdengar seperti bercanda, tapi tampaknya usaha tersebut gagal.

"Ya, Sayang,"

"Apa ada alasan lain Ayah datang ke sini?" tanya Rachel. Ia berharap pertanyaan tersebut entah bagaimana tidak terdengar kasar.

"Oh ya, Ayah hampir lupa, kamu harus segera bersiap, acara sudah mau dimulai," Ayahnya memberitahunya.

"Sebentar lagi, Ayah," kata Rachel, meskipun ia tidak dapat memastikan berapa lama 'sebentar' itu.

"Baiklah, Ayah tunggu diluar ya," Ayah menutup pintu lagi, memberi Rachel privasi sebelum hal tersebut terenggut sebentar lagi.

Ia memandang cermin lagi. Ia melakukan hal yang biasa ia lakukan saat masih remaja. Ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan melakukan hal yang benar, hal yang tak akan pernah ia sesali.

Ia menarik nafas yang dalam dan panjang. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar, dan berdoa pada Tuhannya. Ia berdoa semoga semua ini akan jadi saat-saat terindah dalam hidupnya. Ia tidak merasa terlalu yakin soal hal itu, padahal seharusnya, seperti calon mempelai wanita lainnya di dunia, ia harus yakin. Yakin pada pilihannya.

Sesaat ia teringat pada Noah Puckerman, ia bertanya, apakah pria itu akan datang?

Tapi ia segera menghapus pikirannya dari pria itu, yang harus dipikirkannya saat ini adalah pria yang sebentar lagi akan dinikahinya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang tunggu-nya, menyambut tangan lembut ayah yang sudah menunggunya. Bersama, mereka berjalan menuju tempat dimana takdir seorang Rachel Berry akan berubah dengan permanen.

Puck memandang orang-orang disekelilingnya. Banyak wajah asing di sana, tapi ia juga dapat mengenali beberapa wajah. Ia bertemu dengan mantan gurunya di McKinley, Will Schuster, yang tampak mesra dengan pasangannya, Emma Pilsburry, sekarang Emma Schuester. Ia dapat bersumpah bahwa mereka berdua masih terlihat seperti pasangan yang baru bersatu, padahal Puck tahu bahwa mereka sudah menikah sejak ia lulus SMA.

Dan mereka membuatnya iri. Kenapa ia dan Quinn tidak bisa menjadi seperti Will dan Emma? Ia dan Quinn tak pernah bertengkar dan pernikahan mereka tanpa cacat, tapi kenapa mereka tidak bisa terlihat seperti Will dan Emma?

Pasangan yang lain, yang membuat ia iri adalah Tina dan Artie. Mereka terlihat begitu…bahagia. Ia melihat wajah-wajah lain bermunculan, semua dari New Direction, Mike, Matt, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Kurt, dan…Finn.

Ia dapat melihat perasaan yang ia rasakan, juga dirasakan oleh Finn. Semua itu terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang sendu dan sembab. Ketika Puck memperhatikan Finn, mantan sahabatnya itu berbalik dan secara kebetulan mereka jadi memandang satu sama lain.

Terkadang, mereka dapat berbicara satu sama lain hanya melalui tatapan mata. Seperti telepati. Hal itu sedang terjadi saat ini. Pandangan yang diberikan Finn padanya, ia artikan sebagai pandangan menyemangatinya, entah untuk apa. Ia tidak menyadari ia memandang Finn dengan pandangan yang sama.

Dari suasana yang tadinya ribut, tiba-tiba hening. Puck mengalihkan pandangannya dari Finn ke depan. Ia melihat Rachel perlahan keluar dari sebuah pintu, menuju ke tempat dimana ia akan mengikat janji dengan seseorang yang beruntung mendapatkannya.

Puck terkagum ketika melihat wanita itu. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dalam gaun pengantin. Tapi ada yang salah dengan wanita itu, tapi Puck hanya menduganya. Tidak, ia harus ikut bahagia untuk Rachel dan tidak mencari-cari kesalahan.

Tanpa Puck duga, Rachel memandang kearahnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu. Mereka memandang satu sama lain cukup lama. Puck merasakan kepedihan di mata Rachel, tapi mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya belaka.

Puck mengalihkan pandangannya lagi. Ia tidak sanggup memandang Rachel lebih lama. Kini ia memandang Quinn yang berada di sampingnya, memeluk tangannya sambil tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depan matanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, ia tidak fokus pada pikirannya saat ini. Pikirannya terus berpencar kemana-mana, dan pikiran itu selalu berujung pada ingatan saat ia dan Rachel masih bersama. Semakin ia ingin melupakan saat-saat itu, semakin hatinya terasa sakit, perih.

Pikiran-pikiran itu akhirnya lenyap saat ia mendengar Rachel dan pasangannya mengucapkan janji suci pernikahan. Pikiran-pikiran tersebut digantikan oleh perasaan terluka, sangat terluka. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping hingga ia ingin menangis. Tapi ia tidak menangis sama sekali, tidak ada setetes pun air mata keluar dari matanya. Seorang Noah Puckerman tidak pernah menangis.

Ia memandang ke tempat Finn tadi berada, untuk sekedar melihat keadaannnya. Tapi ia tidak melihatnya di sana, matanya menyusuri ruangan itu, tapi ia tetap tidak menemukannya.

Hanya ada satu kata yang terlintas dipikirannya saat itu.

Payah.

Tapi kata itu tidak hanya ditujukan pada Finn, tapi juga pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Ketika Rachel menatap mata Puck, yang dirasakannya hanya satu. Kerinduan. Ia rindu bersamanya, ia ingin lari memeluk tubuh itu. Tapi ia tak bisa. Tuhan tak membiarkannya melakukan hal lain selain berjalan lurus ke arah mempelai pria yang sudah menunggunya sambil tersenyum.

Ia melihat hal yang sama di mata Puck. Kerinduan. Terluka. Bersalah. Ketika melihat Quinn memeluk erat Puck, hatinya terasa sakit. Hal tersebut hanya menambah rasa bersalahnya.

Ia berdiri disamping sang pria, memegang tangannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari keadaan disekitarnya, sampai saat ia mengucapkan janji pernikahan.

Seharusnya, ia merasa lega, merasa bebas, merasa senang.

Tapi ia sama sekali tidak merasakan satu pun hal tersebut.

Malam setelah pernikahan Rachel, Puck pergi meninggalkan Quinn sendirian di hotel tempat mereka menginap. Ia memberitahu Quinn bahwa ia ingin mencari udara segar di luar, padahal sebenarnya, ia ingin meluapkan perasaannya tanpa ada yang curiga.

Ia melangkah masuk ke dalam bar yang biasa ia datangi ketika ia masih tinggal di Lima. Bar tersebut tampak sepi, hanya ada beberapa pengunjung di sana, setengah dari para pengunjung tersebut sudah tampak mabuk.

Ia tidak terkejut ketika ia melihat Finn juga ada di sana. Pria itu tengah meneguk segelas bir. Dilihat dari keadaannya, Puck menduga bahwa ia sudah minum lebih dari dua gelas.

Tanpa ia sadari, ia menghampiri Finn dan duduk disampingnya.

"Hari yang berat?" tanyanya pada Finn. Finn hanya terdiam, tapi itu saja cukup untuk Puck. Puck memesan satu botol bir dan membayarnya langsung. Ia menuangkan bir tersebut ke gelasnya sendiri, kemudian ke gelas Finn yang sudah kosong.

Finn memandangnya dengan bingung, tak mengerti apa yang Puck akan lakukan. Ternyata, Finn masih lambat seperti dahulu. Puck hanya tersenyum miris pada Finn. Ia mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang.

"Ayolah, kamu mau kutraktir tidak?" tanyanya pada Finn. Finn tersenyum. Ia mengangkat gelasnya dan bersulang dengan Puck.

Pada malam itu, mereka melupakan sejenak semua perasaan terluka yang mereka alami, mereka hanya bersenang-senang, dengan harapan bahwa esok pagi, hidup mereka akan kembali seperti semula. Mereka ingin melupakan tentang Rachel, pernikahan, dan semuanya.

Entah apakah hal tersebut akan terjadi, mereka hanya akan menunggu sampai saat itu tiba.

 **-Tamat-**


End file.
